


Obviously

by Rippereatstherude



Category: Hannibal (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 11:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rippereatstherude/pseuds/Rippereatstherude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal and Sherlock cross paths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obviously

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so there's been some waves about the whole Hannibal being inducted to the Superwholock community. This is my take on how any crossover between Sherlock and Hannibal would take place.  
> Don't hate me! This is just some playful joking with no harmful intent behind it.

  
**"The Chesapeake Ripper Heading Abroad?"**

The article heading glowed on his tablet screen as he skimmed through Freddie Lounds’ most recent story.

A London man was found dead in his flat, brain and heart inexplicably missing. His emptied skull -which had been placed on the mantle after being decapitated- had been filled with needles and nicotine patches.

He smirks at the crime scene photos -too detailed to have been obtained legally- and recalls the scene from two weeks ago.

It had been a chance encounter. He’d been sitting at a cafe, enjoying the morning paper and coffee, watching the patrons around him mill about their mundanely boring lives.

The small bell on the door rang jarringly as the door was pulled open with too much force. A man of average height and lanky build all but stormed into the cafe, face set in a displeased scowl.

Behind him trailed another man at a more subdued pace. He was stocky and short with a battle-weathered face. He could have been imposing if not for the maroon sweater that brought to mind grandfather and not fighter.

The first man was standing at the counter, fingers tapping a displeased tattoo on the granite top. “Oh, do hurry up,” he finally snapped and turned his back to the stocky male. The tired looking barista seemed to shrink back as the stormy, impatient gaze was unleashed on her.

“Do they pay you to stand around gawking at customers, or do you have an actual purpose here?” The barista, eyes widening in shock, opened her mouth as if to respond, but was cut off by the the man’s companion.

“I apologize. He’s upset that not everyone can run off of 20 nicotine patches and a glass of water for three days.” His tone is gentle but edged with exasperation, like a man who is used to smoothing the feathers ruffled by his rude friend.

“Yes, good, let’s make pleasantries while Lestrade and his monkey’s ruin another crime scene,” he said while pacing behind his friend distractedly.

“Is that the man from the newspaper? The one with the funny hat? Works for the police, lives on Baker Street? Oh, what was his name?” A woman and, presumably, her mother began a whispered conversation while they watched the two at the counter.

“Oh right, that Sherlock Holmes? He doesn’t actually work for the police, they just go to him when they’re stumped.”

A quick internet search through his phone and Hannibal was soon rewarded with the address of one Sherlock Holmes and John Watson.

As the two finally rushed from the cafe, Hannibal was already concocting a plan to visit Baker Street very soon. But first, he’d need supplies.

Hannibal is pulled from his musing when Will Graham comes tripping through his open door.  
“Will, always a pleasure,” he says easily as locks his tablet and sets it aside. After a few moments of watching Will fidget around his office, Hannibal finally speaks, “anything in particular you were coming to me for?”

Will stills almost as soon as Hannibal speaks and he turns to face him at his desk. “Uh, no. Nothing in particular. I was in town. Thought I’d stop by to see how your vacation was.” Will adjusts his glasses and fidgets nervously until he can’t take the scrutiny and turns to examine a bookshelf.

Hannibal lets his lips curl into an almost genuine smile. “My vacation was...satisfying. It does a person good to travel and meet new people, experience new food."   
He smirks and stands, hands smoothing out over his jacket before he buttons it closed.  "Well, since you are here and I am free, would you care to join me for lunch? I brought extra."

Will brightens up at the reason to stay and follows after Hannibal as he retrieves his tupperware from a cabinet. “What culinary genius are you enjoying today?”

“Lamb heart imported from the finest of London. My butcher assures me it’s a quality product and it’s very fresh,” Hannibal explains as he removes the lid and shows Will the strips of marinated heart.

“Looks delicious. Of course, you made it so it’s going to be good. Obviously,” Will mutters as he peers at the food assembled before him.

Hannibal smiles and retrieves his extra set of cutlery. “Obviously.”


End file.
